Purging of the Champions
by Moxiecake
Summary: When Evelynn the Widowmaker discovers the horrifying plan that the summoners were holding, she has to evacuate a group of Champions from the battlegrounds.


It was late at night. Evelynn was skulking through the halls of the Champions' quarters in her night robe, sneaking peeks at those who were performing extracurricular activites and eavesdropping on conversations within the vast amount of rooms. Right before she decided that it was the time to leave, a faint squeal was heard from her right. Barely noticeable, but there. Evelynn daintily ran towards the direction of the squeals, her footsteps never making a single noise.

Evelynn was led to a closet. There were mops, brooms, and a filthy bucket filled to the brim with dead flies, green slime, and water. A plethora of different protection suits were hung by the wall. At this point, one would normally just walk out. However, Evelynn shoved away all of the janitorial supplies and saw a slight crack in the wall, barely longer than her fingernails. An orange light was pulsating from the crack and the squeals seemed to be coming from behind. Evelynn held her breath, her entire body fading from sight. She put her eye up to the crack, taking in everything that was happening before her.

There were two summoners. Both were wearing robes that hid their identity, but it was obvious to Evelynn that one of them was a very tall woman while the other was a man. They were looking down upon a tortured figure who was eaglespread and bound by the wrists and ankles. The woman was hardening her hand into a fist. As it happened, the figure was suddenly set ablaze, squealing again. The victim began to pull against her restraints. Just before she was about to break free, the man touched her stomach and she started to emanate a yellow light, growing weaker and weaker. As the summoner woman clenched her fist again, the victim lit into another burst of flame. This time, she did not move. After another minute, the summoners sighed out in relief. The man spoke with a soft voice.

"It's a shame we have to do this. We really can't blame them for anything." The man reaches into his robe and pulls out a paper, appearing to read it over again and then stuffing it back into his clothes.

"Look, they gave us the orders. We're just doing our jobs. In any case, I do feel a bit bad for them. Unfortunately, the other summoners have been quite displeased with these Champions." The woman speaks in a rasp, old voice, taking a moment to look back at the person they had just killed. "I'm surprised we haven't been ordered to kill them before. They've been getting on my nerves, too."

The crack in the wall suddenly starts to expand and its lips pull themselves apart to make way for the two summoners. Light-footed Evelynn sidestepped from the entrance, waiting for the killers to pass by. As they walked through and the crack began shrinking, Evelynn pulled a knife from her undergarment and lunged towards the woman's neck, leaving her to slump on the floor. The man reacted quickly, casting a glowing eye to the top of the room and revealing Evelynn. The man clenched his hand into a fast and her skin combusted right before her eyes. She cried out but didn't doddle. With another lunge, she struck the man's chest with her knife. The man collapses and with one last breath sticks his hand out, a green light emitting from his fingertips. Reacting instantly, Evelynn stabs the man again, this time in the neck. Both summoners' visions fade as their blood fills the closet with the stench of death.

In slight (or perhaps heavy) shock, Evelynn takes in the realization that she had just killed not one, but two summoners. She slowly walks through the crack and into the room where the horrible torturing had taken place. The bound figure's skin has been turned to black and it looks like it could crumble away with the slightest touch, but there was no mistaking for who she was. Lux. Her once beautiful golden hair was now gone, and her once bright-looking face resembled a terrified zombie. There was no mistaking whose eyes those belonged to, however. Evelynn was disgusted and angry at what the summoners had done. She didn't even know what Lux did, but nobody deserved this punishment.

Suddenly, Lux blinked. She slowly turned her head towards Evelynn. Her lips started to move apart, but her jaw crumbled and landed on her chest. Her eyelids crumbled along too, and Lux was finally dead. Evelynn stayed silent for a moment. She then turned away and walked out of the crack, reaching down to the dead summoner man. Sticking her arm down his robe, she pulled out the piece of paper that he was seen reading earlier. The paper just seemed to be a list of random Champions. The names were as followed; Nami, Vayne, Cho'Gath, Malzahar, Riven, Maokai, Leona, Lux, Ezreal, Fiora, Shyvana, Kayle, Lee Sin, Jayce. Then she read the red text at the bottom of the page.

"Due to a large amount of complaints from Summoners, the following Champions are to be terminated."


End file.
